ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Stegorus (Mirrablaze Continuity)
Title: Huge Sword Dragon Apppearance Stegorus has the build of an up-right dinosaur. He has a brown back, and a yellow belly. He has crocodile-like snot with to rows of plates going down his back. Stats *Height = 70m *Weight = 12,000 Tons *Place of Origin: Lake Tosama, near the ocean Powers *Electric Plates: Stegorus can surge electricity through his plates. *Fire Breath: Stegorus can breath a deadly stream of flames from his mouth. *Deadly Tail: Stegorus has a long tail that can be used to strangle enemies. *Adept Swimmer: Living in the sea, Stegorus eventually became semi-aquatic and could swim at moderate speeds. *Weakness: Naturally, Stegorus is a peaceful monster. History First Generation Stegorus was a peaceful dinosaur slumbering at the bottom Lake Tosama. One day, the Ivanian known as Demon-Gone had been ordered to find a powerful monster on Earth and use it as weapon. The monster she discovered was none other then Stegorus; she went into the lake, and placed a mind control device on him. Demon-Gone then went to a safe hiding spot and activated the device. Stegorus rose from the lake, and began to cause havoc at a nearby fishing town. The T.M.F.F. arrived, believing that Stegorus was another hostile monster like the Dori Brothers. They fired upon the dinosaur in their super jets, but really didn't do anything except "annoy" him. Meanwhile at the T.M.F.F. base, Rosa Thompson and Prof. Yuko watched through video feed to find a weakness on Stegorus when they noticed the mind control device on him. The two told the members out on the field that Stegorus was being controlled by some outside force. That was when Shirai Thank transformed into Mirrablaze to get the control device off. This proved extremely tough as Stegorus swung his head everywhere, and attack the hero brutally. Mirrablaze eventually had no choice but to use his Fire Barrier, and sent Stegorus flying into the nearby ocean. This would give Mirrablaze time to recover, but it would not be the end. Several days later, Demon-Gone came to the ocean that Stegorus had been knocked into and activated him once again. When Stegorus arose this time, the T.M.F.F. had been waiting, and tried to shot at the control device. They were repelled by Stegorus using his fire breath. Shirai in his jet, landed on the ground to search for the controller. He found Demon-Gone on the top of a valley controlling Stegorus. Shirai sneaked up on him, but was caught by breaking a twig. He fought with Demon-Gone for a bit before the ivanian escaped with his controller. Demon-Gone sent Stegorus to attack Shirai. Shirai then transformed into Mirrablaze and engaged the dinosaur. Stegorus once again proved to be a tough opponent, but Mirrablaze knew his tricks. The hero managed to get the control device off the monster, and threw it into the ocean where it blew up safely. With Stegorus all clam, everything seemed fine until Demon-Gone appeared on a cliff with a bazooka, and blasted the peaceful monster with it. Stegorus bellowed in pain as he limb. Demon-Gone had wanted to prevent a happy ending and he succeeded. He got blasted by a T.M.F.F. member, Evan Baxter and fell into the ocean. Mirrablaze saddened by Stegorus's death, picked up the monster's corpse and brought it back to Lake Tosama; the first Stegorus's final resting place. Second Generation A second Stegorus had awakened upon so-named Monster Island. It wondered wonder to explore the new world it had entered since going to sleep, however, this was interrupted by the appearance of Nerogiras. Stegorus panicked and attempted to escape the predator. Nerogiras was faster and eventually caught up with the dinosaur in a corner. Just as the TMFF arrived, the hitman monster picked up Stegorus, and began to tear him limb from limb as he became showered in blood. The TMFF had finally had enough of Nerogiras killing streak and fought him their selves. After the monster was dead, the TMFF put up a memorial for the second Stegorus back at base. Operation: Doomsday A third Stegorus was cloned by the Mandarns to serve in their and the Ivanians' monster army. This Stegorus was made to be more hostile. He was killed by Goromaking with his groovy dancing attacks. Fourth Generation Three months after defeat of the Ivanians and Mandarns' mass monster army, the T.M.F.F. used the Mandarn cloning technology to clone a new Stegorus. They moved the dinosaur to Monster Island with it not being peaceful nor aggressive, but neutral. Trivia *Emgaltan finds the original Stegorus's death to be sad. Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Mirrablaze Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Nerogiras Victims